dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Eema
Eema is a character from Disney's 2000 CG film, Dinosaur. She is a Styracosaurus. Eema is part of the herd Aladar meets in the beginning of the movie. She has trouble keeping up with the herd, like Baylene and Url. She is voiced by the late Della Reese. Personality Eema is kind hearted and likes pets as shown by the way she treats Url. She has a sense of humour and upon first meeting Aladar she jokingly asks him to let her know if walking backwards will get him to the Nesting Grounds any faster. Eema also calls Aladar "honey" acting as his grandmother figure just as Yar acts as his grandfather figure. She also seems to have a good relationship with Yar. Due to her age, Eema sometimes collapses and Aladar often has to help her get back up. Role in the film Eema is first seen when Aladar and his family run into the herd. She is accompanied by a Brachiosaurus named Baylene and her pet Ankylosaur, Url. When Kron finds a place for the herd to sleep for the night, Aladar meets up with Eema and her company. After talking to them, he finds out that the herd is heading for the Nesting Grounds. Aladar then decides to talk to Kron about slowing down for their sake, which doesn't go so well. The next morning, Aladar, his family, Eema, Url, and Baylene find out that they are migrating toward a very far off lake. After days of walking they find the lake; dried up. As the herd leaves, Eema wanders to the dry lakebed to moan. As Aladar tries to help her up, he hears the water rumble under Baylene's foot steps. He and Zini dig a hole and when Baylene presses down on it, water come out. Soon, Aladar, his family, and friends then drink, until Kron and the rest of the herd come pushing and shoving. In the morning, Eema, Baylene, and Url are quickly awakened by Kron as there are Carnotaurus not far away. Aladar rushes to the rest of the herd, but slows down for his friends, thus, they lose the herd. While walking that night, the group encounters Bruton, seriously wounded. After he rejects their help, they head for a cave, where Bruton then joins them. Later that night, the Carnotaurs attack, Aladar, his family, and friends head deeper into the cave as Bruton fights the Carnotaurs, where dies from doing so. Later, Eema sees a dead end. Then Zini and Suri smell something and after removing a rock or two, a beam of light shines in on them. After Aladar fails to push anymore rocks, Baylene talks some sense into him and helps to bring down the dead end, along with Eema and Url. After hitting it several times, the dead end breaks, and the Nesting Grounds await them. As the others relax at their new home, Eema points out to Aladar that the way they used to come in is blocked. Aladar then runs off to warn Kron, with Eema saying, "Kron will eat you alive!" Aladar then leaves to warn Kron, leaving Eema to hope that Kron was in a listening mood. After Aladar leads the rest of the herd to the Nesting Grounds, Eema and the rest of Aladar's friends and family come to watch the hatching of Aladar and Neera's first hatchling. When it hatches, Eema joins in with Aladar and the rest as they roar in triumph. Category:Fictional Dinosaurs Category:Disney's Dinosaur Characters